12e Régiment blindé du Canada
The 12e Régiment blindé du Canada (12th Armoured Regiment of Canada) is a Canadian Forces armoured regiment based in CFB Valcartier, on the outskirts of Quebec City. The regiment has both Regular Force and Primary Reserve components. The 12e Régiment blindé du Canada's abbreviation is 12e RBC. Both the regular and militia regiments serve mainly in the armoured reconnaissance role but a squadron of tanks is now being formed out of Valcartier. History Its origins are in The Three Rivers Regiment, a militia (Reserve Force) regiment based in Trois-Rivières, a town halfway between Montreal and Quebec City. It originally formed in 1871 as the Three Rivers Provisional Battalion of Infantry. This was a new battalion headquarters that united four previously independent infantry companies that had been formed in 1869 at Trois-Rivières, Rivière-du-Loup-en-Haut, Berthier-en-Haut and Saint-Gabriel-de-Brandon. The battalion was given a number in 1880 (86th "Three Rivers" Battalion of Infantry) and raised to regiment status in 1900 (86th Three Rivers Regiment). In the First World War, the Canadian militia infantry units were not mobilized, but instead new units were formed from volunteers from the militia and new recruits. The militia units generally became organizations for recruiting, induction and preliminary training. The 86th Regiment recruited the 178th "Overseas" Battalion, CEF, in 1916. The 178th Battalion was broken up in England in 1917, but enough of its former members fought at the Battle of Amiens (1918) that the battalion qualified for a battle honour, which the 12e RBC perpetuates. The regiment also perpetuates the 259th Battalion, Canadian Rifles, Canadian Expeditionary Force (Siberia).Canadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. In the post-war reorganization of the Militia, the 86th Regiment lost its number, becoming simply The Three Rivers Regiment. In the 1936 reorganization, it became an infantry tank unit, The Three Rivers Regiment (Tank). In the Second World War, the regiment mobilized an armoured regiment, which sailed to England in 1941. After two years of training, the 12th Armoured Regiment (Three Rivers Regiment) invaded Sicily, where it supported 1st Canadian Infantry Division throughout Operation Husky almost exclusively and gained a reputation for tenacity and courage. The 12th CTR was the first Canadian Armoured Corps unit to destroy panzers in battle; a Panzer III and one of the Mark IV "Specials" were destroyed by its men at Grammichele on July 15. The regiment also took part Operation Baytown, landings on the Italian mainland in September 1943, as well and were often called upon to support British infantry battalions based on their quiet professionalism. Though the formation was originally known as 1st Tank Brigade the name was changed to 1st Canadian Armoured Brigade later on. After the war, the regiment was given a (partially) French name: Le Régiment de Trois-Rivières (24th Armoured Regiment). In 1968 the regiment was renamed and expanded to include a new Regular Force regiment in addition to the original Militia regiment. The Regular Force unit is called 12e Régiment blindé du Canada, and the Militia unit is named 12e Régiment blindé du Canada (Militia) (or in French, 12e Régiment blindé du Canada (Milice)). The number in the regimental title commemorates the Second World War unit, 12th Armoured Regiment (Three Rivers Regiment). }} File:12eregimentCoyote.jpg|LAV-25 Coyote du 12e Régiment blindé du Canada. File:MVC-252F.JPG|12e Régiment blindé du Canada Battle honours The Great War: Amiens1, Sibérie 1918-19 The Second World War: Débarquement en Sicile, Grammichele, Piazza Armerina, Valguarnera, Agira, Adrano, Vallée du Troina, Sicile 1943, Termoli, Le Ravin, Ortona, Cassino II, Ligne Gustav, Vallée du Liri, Ligne Hitler, Ligne Trasimene, Arezzo, L'Avance à Florence, Monte La Pieve, Monte Spaduro, Italie 1943–1945, Apeldoorn, Nord-Ouest de L'Europe 1945 1. awarded for service of 178th (Canadien-Français) Battalion, CEF. Trois-Rivières Military Museum The museum collects, preserves, researches, interprets and exhibits artifacts which reflect the military history of Trois-Rivières, the 12th Armoured Regiment (Three Rivers Regiment) story and the history of the Canadian Militia. The museum serves as a training medium to teach regimental history, and to stimulate and foster within the general public an ongoing interest in the regiment, its activities and accomplishments.A-AD-266-000/AG-001 Canadian Forces Museums –Operations and Administration 2002-04-03 The Museum is affiliated with: CMA, CHIN, OMMC and Virtual Museum of Canada. Order of precedence Regular Force While the regiment is the oldest of the Regular Force armoured regiments, its Regular Force component takes its precedence from its date of entry into the Regular Force (1968). The Reserve Force component continues to take its precedence from 1871 within the Reserve Force. Reserve Force Alliances * – Royal Tank Regiment * – 2e Régiment de hussards *United States - 3rd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion Notes and references External links *12e Régiment blindé du Canada: official site (in French) *regiments.org Category:Military units and formations established in 1968 Category:Armoured regiments of Canada Category:1968 establishments in Canada